Miracle for Meryl
by Jazz5
Summary: V/M Some people believe in miracles, others don't. Meryl does, and no matter what she does, she has to live whit it. R/R Please!!
1. Default Chapter

Miracle for Meryl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of the characters..*sniff* this little story is for non-profit entertainment purposes only! *sob*  
  
A/N: This story, to some of you readers, may seem quite impossible. Well, now it isn't! _ Please try to be nice, I don't like flames! Oh, yeah, this story takes place in the future, after Trigun ended, and Milly is well.she isn't there. Wolfwood, even though he plays no actual part in the story, did NOT die! He also isn't *sob* there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my non-profit fic and my incoherent ramblings! ^_^;  
  
Have a nice day! Jazz *** * *** * *** * *** * ***  
  
Prologue  
  
Strange, that was all she could think of to explain what was happening. Maybe unordinary or bizarre would do the trick too, but the main point was that is was down right impossible.  
  
People grow, age and then eventually die. Humans die quicker than the plants, but the plants still die. Everything eventually gets to tired to go on, and finally shut down. Everyone aged, that was an agreement with god, but just at different.times? An insect lived for a very short amount of time, a small plant (which was very rare) would not live for long, and a human, person, would die too. Plants were the longest living things she had ever encountered. They had a life span much longer than any humans.  
  
So, if she was a human, how come she hadn't died yet? Wait, she didn't want to die, but it seemed like the most natural thing to do when you were as old as her. Human's lived this long, but they aged, the matured, their faces and body grew wrinkly, they lost their speed, eyesight, hearing and their hair greyed. So, why had none of this happened to her?  
  
"Senpai," Milly had said to her over forty years ago, "Senpai, for you and Mr.Vash, there is always a miracle."  
  
The wisdom in those words, the hope had almost made her want to die. Her best friend was growing old. She was seventy with one daughter. Wolfwood was an old man, still puffing his cigarettes for all they were worth.  
  
She had swallowed miserably, and smiled painfully at her old friend. Milly, however would not have her sadness.  
  
She had smiled, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she sat beside Wolfwood on their couch, "Senpai, I do not want you to be sad for me." She had held her hand out to her, and beckoned for her to take it, "I have lived my life long and happy. Nicholas has stayed by my side. I have a daughter now looking older than yourself." Milly had squeezed her hand tightly as tears had appeared in her eyes, "I want you to be happy, do not cry. Feel only happiness as we pass away and think of your own happiness. You must find your own happiness."  
  
Those words had imprinted themselves into she mind. Milly and Wolfwood's only daughter looked old. She was close to fifty. Her name was Mere, partly after herself. Mere understood her mother's best friend would not age, and accepted the fact even with her own kids. She was left to watch in inner torment as three generations flew past her eyes.  
  
Milly had died shortly after telling her to find her happiness. Wolfwood had stood beside her at his wife's grave for such a long time, it seemed like forever. He was probably the only one to understand her pain. She had stared at the tombstone blankly until the old man beside her turned slowly.  
  
"Meryl, Milly wanted you to find your happiness." He leaned on his cane, and the woman beside him could see the younger man her once was, "Go, and find it before you end up killing yourself."  
  
Her throat had burned, her eyes were blurry. She had clenched her teeth to stop the pain. She had replied with a sad smile, "I will, Wolfwood, I will."  
  
She had turned from the grave and let her feet carry her away. She left that place the next day, with a sad and brief good-bye to Wolfwood before heading onto a bus that would take her to July. She needed to get away.  
  
Over the next two years, she found a small house in July. Well it was more of an apartment. All she needed to do was settle the score with her inner demons before setting out once and for all to find her happiness. She worked in a small café, just off of a busy street. She needed to keep busy, just to keep the sorrow and pain away.  
  
News of Wolfwood's death came to her by mail not two months later. She had smiled sadly at the letter she had received to attend his funeral. Milly and Wolfwood could finally be together again. She attended the funeral with a light heart, and cried only once, when it was finally over. Mere had told her children, now grown ups that Meryl would not age, just as Milly had told her daughter when the question popped up.  
  
"No, she will not age. She is waiting for happiness to come, so a miracle was granted for her." Those words were mirrored by Mere just as Milly had said them.  
  
She had left the town shortly after Wolfwood was reunited with Milly in the afterlife. Heading back to her own apartment in July, she decided once and for all to go find what Milly and Wolfwood had both begged her to do. She was going to find happiness. And there was only one way to get it. She had to find someone very dear to her. Someone who she hadn't seen in over fifty years.  
  
He was rumored to be alive still, so he hadn't been shot yet. Yes, all she had to do was find the man her heart had been longing to be given to. She would not age, just like him, not until she found him. Maybe even then, she would not die. All she needed to do was find Vash the Stampede.  
  
She headed out from July, intent on finding him. She would not return there, too many people would notice that she hadn't aged any over the years. She would head out and find Vash, just like Milly had asked. She would find her happiness, just as Wolfwood had told her to do. She would not age, no not yet. She wouldn't age even after she found him. No, she wouldn't die yet; Meryl Stryfe wasn't going that easily.  
  
* *** * *** * So.how was it? Yes, I know it was a short Prologue, and I hope you aren't too confused. I never actually meant for this to be sad, so I hope you don't start crying too much. But I can say, if you cant handle the depression, it might get worse _ Anyhoo, please review, it would make me very happy!  
  
Jazz out! 


	2. White Rose

Miracle for Meryl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters! Don't bother me!  
  
A/N: I may be lazy, but I do complete my stories!! This chapter will be longer, I promise! I wonder though, what will happen? Dun.DUN.DUUNNN! Glad you are reading this depressing fic, but hey, just remember it all turns all right in the end!!  
  
Jazz * *** * *** * *** *  
  
Chapter 1: White Rose  
  
A lone figure stood out in the grey sky. She walked silently down the path of the lonely graveyard. It was filled with crooked tombstones and the rocky ground was covered, oddly enough, with tough weeds. The plants wrapped themselves around the stones, blocking the names from view and giving the place an eerie look to it. As though the dead were lost, uncared for, unwanted. The woman did not need to see the names on the stones to see where she was going, however, and she made her way along the dusty path towards a set of straight stones. They were, like the others, tangled and suffocated by the weeds, begging to be set free. Her feet stopped before the tombstones, set close together, like man and wife. The grey sky added an ominous feeling to the dead resting place. She was not put off by the heavy depression however, and carefully slipped two simple white roses from under her dark coat. She set them carefully on the two graves before kneeling down and gently pulling the vines from the stones. Throwing the weeds away, she gazed sadly at the to names engraved into the cold rock. How long had it been? She hadn't visited this place in such a long time  
  
"Milly and Nicholas Wolfwood." She read slowly and brushed her fingers lightly over the hard surface of the stones, "Were loved, and were loving. May they rest in peace." The woman sighed heavily and sat down carefully between the two graves. How long had it been?  
  
"I haven't been into town for about three years, my friends." She said aloud, "I'm very sorry. I have been wandering a long time now." To a passerby, she might have seemed crazy, but not in her mind. She knew they could hear her. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Wolfwood, you don't think it is going to rain, do you?" she smiled slightly, her young features lightening, "I would hope so. It would be another miracle." A long pause in which the woman fell deep into her own thoughts gave the chance for silence to fall once again.  
  
"Milly," the woman said optimistically, "I haven't found him yet, he seems to have disappeared." She lowered her eyes, "I wish I could find him. I wonder if you were really right about me finding happiness." She laughed, not joyfully though, "I think I must be going insane, talking to someone who cannot hear me." The woman leaned back and let her hand fall behind her to give support. She was rewarded by a sharp prick in her palm. Removing her hand, she stared curiously as a small amount of blood began to show.  
  
"I wonder," she closed her hand, "I wonder if you really are looking after me." The woman's eyebrows creased in frustration, "You must be laughing at me, Wolfwood. I know I really must be going insane now." She felt another sharp prick, this time on her leg. Moving slightly, she looked down to find a small thorn from a plant sticking up from the ground, "Once is coincidence, twice is concurrence, three times is on purpose." She muttered to herself. Quietly standing up she commented, "If all you are going to do is poke me, I might as well leave." She dusted her skirt off, "Oh, yes, stopped into Mere's house on the way here. She is doing very well. Her grandchildren are certainly growing up fast." She smiled suddenly, "Wolfwood, Kail resembles you so much, I had to catch myself before I ended up calling him Nicholas." The woman turned her gaze onto the sky, which was darkening slightly. She had to wonder if it really was going to rain before she shook her head at the realization that there were no lakes on Gunsmoke. How could it rain? Looking back at the lonely graves, she frowned, "I need to stop talking to tombstones. I think I am finally loosing my marbles. Milly, I am going to stop searching aimlessly for a man who doesn't seem to exist any longer. Farewell my friends." She turned to go, stealing on last glance at the stones and the two lone roses sitting bravely before them. Suddenly, a sharp prick was felt on her calf. Blinking in confusion, she brushed a small thorn that was lodged in her leg. She smiled up at the sky, "Three times is on purpose."  
  
Meryl Stryfe slowly made her way back out of the graveyard with a light spirit. Her friends were watching over her. She would continue on her search for Vash the Stampede. A man who seemed to have disappeared from the face of the dust ball planet.  
  
* ** * ** *  
  
"Miss Meryl, will you continue on your search, then?" an elderly voice asked from behind the short woman, who was currently packing her bags.  
  
Meryl turned with a kind smile on her face, "Mere, my friend, you sound just like your mother. Of course I will continue. I might as well make use of my long life, ne?"  
  
Mere stepped into the guest bedroom of her house, "Miss Meryl, I wish you the best of luck." She pulled her shawl closer to her frail body, "I wish I was young enough to accompany you." She laughed slightly, "Milly will be proud of you. The real miracle is you, yourself."  
  
The short woman shouldered her bag and stood in front of the elderly woman, "Mere, this may be the last time I see you." She sighed heavily, "I want you to know that you remind me so much of your mother. You have such a good life. I wish you the best."  
  
Nodding, the elderly woman hugged the short one, "You must find Mr. Vash, Miss Meryl. I know he is out there. He is just waiting for you." She pulled away with tears in her eyes, "Farewell, Meryl Stryfe, and I wish you the best of luck."  
  
Meryl nodded and walked around the old woman, "Tell your husband, kids, and grandchildren that I say good-bye, until I see them again."  
  
"I will." Mere smiled and watched as she left the room. Then, turning her gaze to the window, she watched silently as the short woman ran to the bus that would take her to wherever her heart would let her. "Good-bye, Meryl." She whispered before turning away from the window and sitting heavily onto the guest bed.  
  
* ** * ** * Meryl shoved her way onto the crowded bus and took a seat near the middle, witch was the only one really vacated. Setting her bag down beside her, she decided she would get off at the next stop and go wherever her feet would take her. Of course, she would have to follow the rumours that rarely floated around about the Humanoid Typhoon. A city would probably be the best place to start.  
  
Meryl watched silently as the small town where so many painful memories floated in the wind gradually faded into the distance. She watched the sand fly past the bus as it speeded towards the next stop.  
  
Suddenly, she found herself wishing that she had a companion on this trip, somebody who she could talk to. Frowning slightly, she let the low hum of the engine and the chatter of the people lull her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meryl Stryfe was not he one to have dreams anymore. Her happiness had been dashed in the wind a long time ago. Dreams never came, and especially not happy ones.  
  
* *** * *** * *** * There you have it! The first official chapter on my depressing little story! I hope you don't find it confusing or anything. I will try to lighten the mood in the next chapter, which, by the way, will be much longer. (I hope) I think I will add somebody into the story who resembles Milly quite a bit!! *grins evilly* But I wont say anymore, nope, nada, zip! Please give me a review, I will love you and cherish you forever!!  
  
Jazz out! 


End file.
